


I'll Share My Jacket If You'll Share Your Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with your best friend doesn't hurt nearly as bad when he loves you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Share My Jacket If You'll Share Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my gift to petekeytrashaf for the petekeysecretsanta! I hope you like it :)

Pete Wentz was an idiot, Mikey thought. Possibly the biggest he’d ever met, which was sort of saying a lot because A) he was in high school, and therefore surrounded by idiots all day everyday, and B) he was friends with Brendon Urie, who had once jumped out a second story window to avoid a math quiz. 

But still, Pete took the top spot. Because you’d have to be outrageously dumb to show up to school on December 20th, a day that a huge snowstorm had been due to hit, in only a t-shirt and jeans. 

“You knew the storm was coming, right?” Mikey said as they stood together at the bus stop at the end of the day. He was bundled up in an oversized jacket, scarf, mittens, and a thick knitted hat. Pete on the other hand, was soaked through from the wet heavy snow, and looked like he could pass out any second.

“Y-yup,” Pete shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“And you knew the bus would probably be late, y’know, because of the storm.”

He shrugged, “I figured, yeah.”

“So why didn’t you wear a jacket?” Mikey asked. He would have assumed it was that thing straight guys do to prove their straightness and assert themselves as the Alpha Straight, except that Pete was, in addition to being the biggest idiot Mikey knew, the least heterosexual person he’d ever met. Pete would flirt with anything that moved, including him, which was really not helping his anxiety. 

Pete shrugged, “Dunno. Wasn’t thinking, probably.” He bounced on the spot a little, curling in on himself, “Never am.”

Mikey felt a bit guilty about thinking he was an idiot then, because Pete’s brain worked a little funny and something small like forgetting a jacket in the middle of December wasn’t even close to the worst thing he’d done. Mikey actually thought it was sort of neat, how his brain always had better things to think about and figure out. Things like jackets were beneath him. Of course that’s not how Pete saw it. Mikey could see him tearing himself up over it, calling himself stupid. 

He looked so small, so fragile hunched over like that. It caused a stirring in Mikey’s chest that was not entirely unpleasant, and he didn’t pretend it was something new. He wanted to pull Pete into his arms, warm him up and probably kiss his forehead or some dumb gay shit like that. 

But that would almost undoubtably earn him a punch in the face, so instead he unzipped his jacket.

“W-what are you doing?” Pete asked through chattering teeth.

“Giving you my jacket,” Mikey said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pete shook his head, “N-no, you keep it. I’m fine, really.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, “You’re blue. I’d really prefer if you didn’t die of like, pneumonia, or something.” He yanked the jacket off quickly, and held it out to Pete, fiercely glad he’d worn a thick sweater.

Pete just stared at it, like he couldn’t believe it was there. It looked like he was fighting an internal battle of some sort. 

Mikey sighed, shoving the jacket into Pete’s arms, “Take the fucking jacket Peter, I’ll be fine.”

Pete blushed a little, but accepted it, muttering under his breath something that sounded like “Don’t call me Peter.”

Then, loud enough that Mikey could hear properly, Pete said, “You’re a fucking saint, Mikeyway.”

“I know,” Mikey nodded. He watched Pete shrug into the jacket, humming at the warmth. The jacket was way too big, but looked good on him nonetheless. He liked how Pete looked in it, liked how it was his and how if he didn't think too hard he could pretend Pete was too. He looked away sheepishly when Pete caught him staring.

“What?” he asked, pulling the jacket tighter around him.

“Nothing,” Mikey said, “S’dumb.”

“Nothing you have to say is dumb,” Mikey could have sworn he saw Pete blush, “Tell me. Seriously.”

Mikey felt his face heat up, even in the blistering cold, “I just. Um. The jacket-“

“Do you want it back? Did you change your mind?” Pete interrupted.

“No!” Mikey said, “No, I just, uh. It looks good on you.” 

“Oh,” Pete said, a little surprised, “Well, thanks.”

Mikey just nodded, trying to will his face back to it’s normal pallor. 

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, and Mikey lamented over how he could make almost any situation awkward as fuck without hardly trying. Stupid big mouth. 

Pete interrupted his internal berating, which irritated him a little.

“Do you wanna share it?” He asked hesitantly, “The jacket. Uh, It’s probably big enough, I mean, I’m swimming in it,” he laughed a little.

The little voice in the back of Mikey’s head that mainly only spoke up when Pete was around, and told him to do really stupid things decided to chime in and tell him to do it, and cop a feel while you’re at it. The rational part of Mikey’s brain told him to politely decline, be a gentleman, all that bullshit. 

Mikey figured, what the hell, chivalry’s dead anyway. He nodded, and stood shoulder to shoulder with Pete, hunching down a little as he wrapped the oversized jacket around both of them. Mikey may have been imagining it, but he swore Pete snuggled into him. 

“Mm,” he said, “You’re warm.”

“And you’re stealing all my body heat,” Mikey said.

“Do you want me to stop?” Pete asked, in that flirting tone that Mikey could never be sure was serious or sarcastic. 

Regardless, he shook his head and Pete smiled.

“How are you still so fucking warm?” he asked.

Mikey shrugged, “Human thermos, my friend.”

“Thermos?” Pete raised his eyebrow.

“Fuck. I meant furnace,” Mikey cringed.

Pete laughed, “Human thermos. Can I climb inside you to keep warm, Mikey?”

He blushed beet red, “Shut up, Pete.”

Pete was still grinning, “You’re my favourite thermos, Mikes.”

Mikey groaned, “You’re never gonna let me forget this, huh?”

Pete shook his head, “Nope.” He popped the ‘p’, a smug look on his face.

Mikey sighed, a little over dramatically.

“You love me anyway,” Pete teased.

And before he could tell his brain to shut the fuck up for a second and not ruin everything, the words came tumbling out of his mouth, far too eager and sincere to be laughed off as a joke.

“Yeah, I do.”

Pete stopped laughing, and stared at Mikey.

“Like, bro love? Like no homo homie love?” he asked.

Mikey cringed, “That was the worst thing you’ve ever said.”

“Wow,” Pete seemed taken aback, “That bad?.”

Mikey nodded, raising his eyebrows a little.

“Seriously though,” Pete said. The flirting tone was back in his voice, only now it made Mikey want to die a little. He’d fucked up, big time. And now Pete was gonna make fun of him, and he was never gonna be able to look him in the eye again.

He shrugged, trying to be casual, “I dunno.”

He guessed by the look on Pete’s face that his tone, and the blush that he felt all the way down to his fucking chest had given him away. 

“Mikey?” Pete asked, slowly, carefully.

Mikey looked away, “Sorry,” he said, embarrassed, “It’s weird, right?”

He looked back down at Pete who was nodding slowly.

“Yeah,” he admitted, “A little.”

Mikey felt his heart sink down to his feet, and then through his shoes all the way to the centre of the fucking earth. He wished he could join it, hide from everything and everyone, buried in the dirt and rocks and sleeping forever, where no one could see him, or make fun of him for falling in love with his best friend. He stepped back from Pete a little, letting the jacket fall off his shoulder and shoving his hands in his pockets.

But then he felt a hand on his arm, and looked down to see Pete had grabbed onto him.

“We could… be weird together? If you want?” he said.

His heart suddenly shot back up, thrumming happily in it’s rightful place in his chest. A wide, slow smile spread across Mikey’s face, and he nodded.

Pete stood up on his tip-toes and kissed Mikey’s cheek, and he felt electric where Pete’s lips touched him.

“Merry Christmas, Mikeyway,” he said, as the bus pulled up to finally take them home for the holidays. 

And Mikey felt like he’d been given the best gift in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> the human thermos thing was inspired by true events. yep, i actually said that.
> 
> find me on tumblr @descrtsong.


End file.
